Pasión incontrolable
by Princessa Saiyan
Summary: Bulma y Vegeta mantienen su relación siempre, os habeis preguntado el por qué?lo suyo es...una pasión incontrolable.


Pasión incontrolable

**Pasión incontrolable**

Poco antes de la llegada de Majin Buu, el ser que amenazaría la tierra, nuestros amigos del pequeño planeta, se encontraban en una armoniosa paz, bueno, todos no….

Las 3:30 de la madrugada, el calor intenso del verano se hacía notar en toda la Corporación.

Bulma, se encontraba en su cama, intentando por todos los medios dormir.

Pero el bochornoso calor de julio no la dejaba encontrar su profundo descanso.

Ese pequeño pijama de dos piezas, pantaloncillo corto y camiseta de tirantes rosa con delicados encajes negros, sólo eran un estorbo por el tiempo.

La ventana abierta de par en par dejaba ver los hermosos rayos de la luna, tan tranquila...apacible...hubiera sido una noche perfecta si no fuera por ese asqueroso calor veraniego.

Se había estropeado todo el aire acondicionado de la Corporación Cápsula, sólo funcionaba en la Cámara de Gravedad, y allí se encontraba Vegeta aparentemente entrenando.

-Ahh, ya este estúpido calor va a terminar conmigo.- dijo levantándose de un salto de la cama y dirigiéndose a la ducha.- y ese hombre...es que no se cansa, cómo se nota que es un saiyan.- Terminó diciendo mirándole de mala manera por la ventana.

En la C.G, estaba Vegeta tumbado en el suelo, mirando al techo de la recámara.

-Mmm...¿Qué estará haciendo esa loca mujer?-se preguntó sonriendo, entrecerrando los ojos.- si no me equivoco, es la cuarta vez que se ducha en lo que llevamos de noche.

Se levantó del suelo y se quedó un momento en estado pensativo cerrando los ojos y de brazos cruzados en mitad de aquella sala.

Acto seguido salió y se metió en la casa, notando el gran cambio de temperatura de la Cámara a la casa.

Subió las escaleras hasta la habitación de Bulma, y se metió en el interior de ésta.

Podía escuchar el agua correr en el servicio de aquel cuarto acalorado.

Su instinto le decía en su mente a gritos que entrara, pero su orgullo le decía que no tenía porqué meterse en esa situación.

La curiosidad pudo más y en pocos segundos se coló en el baño de la chica y echó el pestillo.

Escuchaba a Bulma cantar mientras el agua recorría su cuerpo.

Se acercó a la ducha, abrió la cortina y un grito se escapó de la chica ante aquel intruso que se había metido ahí sin hacer el mínimo ruido.

-Ahhh

-Shh, no grites mujer.

-Veg...Vegeta , ¿qué estás haciendo tú aquí?

-...- no le respondió, simplemente la miró detenidamente y sonrió de una forma...¿maquiavélica?

-Ah, sal de aquí cariño, me estoy duchando y lo que tengas que decirme lo harás cuando salga.

-¿Te escondes de mí porque estás desnuda?- le preguntó incrédulo.- Vamos mujer, ni que fuera la primera vez que te veo en este estado.

Bulma se puso colorada y el calor le volvía a subir nuevamente, aunque no se sabe si la causa era por la temperatura del clima y porque estaban en verano o por ver claramente la excitación de Vegeta que se notaba notablemente a través de sus boxers.

La joven terminó de retirar la cortina y acercando su mano al cuerpo de Vegeta le susurró en sus labios:

-¿Me necesitas...para algo cariño?-su mano comenzó a descender por el pecho de su marido haciendo que Vegeta simplemente la deseara más.

Se abrazó a su fuerte cuello y juntó sus labios con los de él, besándose desesperadamente de forma casi salvaje mientras las manos de Vegeta acariciaban la espalda de su mujer, pegándola más a él, desnuda y mojada, cubierta de espuma.

La cogió en brazos y agarrándola del culo, Bulma, abrazó la cintura del saiyan con las piernas, pudiendo sentir más intensamente la excitación de su esposo.

Se dirigieron a la cama sin dejar de acariciarse, besarse y desearse dejando escapar suspiros de sus bocas, adelantando los acontecimientos que vendrían después.

La dejó en la cama cuidadosamente y contemplándola se relamió los labios de forma lujuriosa, anticipándose al momento de volver a hacerla suya de nuevo.

No podía comprender que aquella mujer hiciera que se desataran sus instintos más salvajes y animales.

Sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos, se subió a la cama de rodillas y comenzó a gatear acercándose hasta a ella.

Sin esperas, juntó sus labios con los suyos en un beso posesivo lleno de deseo. No dejaba de acariciarla, de recorrer cada centímetro del cuerpo de su mujer, dibujando un mapa de caricias, un camino de besos, una melodía de suspiros que escapaban de la boca de su compañera.

Por más que intentara contenerlos, Bulma no podía reprimir ese sonido tan celestial que escapaba de su boca cuando Vegeta acercó su mano al sexo húmedo y cálido de la chica.

Acariciándolo lentamente pasando su lengua por los labios de esa hembra que se iba a deshacer en sus manos.

-Ahh...Vegeta...

Vegeta siguió acariciando con sus dedos aquella delicia que tenia a su merced, aun así no tuvo reparos en acercar su boca al oído de la joven y en morder suavemente el lóbulo, susurrándole palabras que aumentaban su excitación.

-¿Te gusta, mujer?...- sus palabras tan seductoramente salidas de él hicieron a Bulma estremecerse.

-Más...no me hagas esto Vegeta...sabes lo que quiero y me gusta.

-Dime que deseas...

-Que sigas y que no te detengas.

-No, eso no me dice nada.-dijo-dime qué quieres que te toque.

-Vegeta...

El príncipe aumentó sus caricias introduciendo dos dedos en el interior de Bulma, ante este acto, ella se retorció por la placentera y terrible tortura a la que el guerrero la estaba sometiendo.

-Ahhh, sigue...

-Qué quieres ¿que siga?, dime qué quieres.

-Te quiero a ti.-dijo mirando en forma de súplica a los azabaches ojos.

-Lo sé.-Se escapó una sonrisa de sus labios.- ¿Qué deseas de mí?

-Te... te quiero sentir dentro de mí.

Ante esto Vegeta metió un dedo más, alargando más su tortura.

-Ya me sientes dentro de ti, ¿quieres algo más, mujer?

Bulma notaba la aparición de su orgasmo, y Vegeta notaba sus contracciones vaginales, así que decidió seguir con su juego y se detuvo.

-¿Por qué te paras ahora?- Reprochó una Bulma no muy contenta ante eso.

-Puedo ver en tus ojos que no es lo que deseas exactamente.

Se posicionó en medio de sus piernas, y ante esto la joven pensó que por fin su deseo de sentirlo se iba a cumplir...cuán equivocada estaba.

Le rozaba su sexo con su erecta virilidad haciéndose ya insoportable esa situación.

Su lengua estaba en una lucha de placer con la boca de la chica y sus manos estaban jugando con los pezones erectos por la extensa excitación.

-Vegeta...no me hagas esto

-Que no te haga ¿qué?, decías que querías sentirme...ya me sientes mujer.

-Te deseo...te deseo dentro de mí, deseo que me hagas tuya, deseo sentir cómo te mueves dentro de mi cuerpo.

Sin ningún reproche más por parte de ambos, Vegeta, se introdujo en ella.

Sus embestidas y sus continuas caricias donde el placer y la ternura se mezclaban, estaban haciendo vivir una pasión incontrolable a la pareja.

Entrelazaban las manos respirando en la boca del otro cada uno, suspirando...sudando...impregnándose cada uno con la esencia del otro.

-Te deseo tanto...-susurró Bulma en su cuello aferrándose más a el.

-Mujer...

-Sigue Vegeta, no te detengas.

Colocándose en distintas posturas, sin dejar de besarse y acariciarse con el mayor amor del mundo, alcanzaron el clímax juntos varias veces.

Después de eso, se cayeron agotados sobre la cama, sin fuerzas uno encima del otro.

A la mañana siguiente amanecieron abrazados, y Bulma con su cabeza en su pecho.

No pudo evitar dejar escapar de sus labios una pequeña sonrisa de felicidad por verse arropada por su marido, la persona que hacia que se estremeciera con sólo un roce de sus dedos en su sedosa piel.

Cada mañana al despertarse, le gustaba mirarlo un ratito dormir, su expresión de tranquilidad y paz en su rostro le hacían parecer distinto a lo que delante de los demás era.

Tenía la cualidad de, con cualquier movimiento, roce, susurro o caricia, hacer que Bulma se desalmara completamente en sus brazos.

No tenia ningún tipo de queja en cuanto a su vida sexual se refería, él conseguía excitarla de tal modo que la hacía perder los papeles sin control en cualquier momento.

Era una fiera en la cama, su instinto de guerrero se desataba más en el lecho cada vez que estaban juntos manteniendo sus relaciones sexuales.

Sólo el echo de imaginarse a su marido intentando seducirla, cosa que no era muy complicada por su parte, la hacia excitarse más por momentos.

Su mano se acercaba lentamente a los labios de Vegeta, acariciándolos dulcemente, sin dejar de mirarle, descendiendo por su pecho estremeciendo la piel del príncipe que tampoco podía evitar sentirse seducido por su mujer, incluso estando dormido.

Bajaba lentamente en forma de caricia perturbadora acercándose cada vez más peligrosamente a su sexo, lamiéndose los labios sin dejar de quitarle los ojos, preparando su boca para lo que le haría.

Colocándose de manera para no despertarlo, se introdujo la virilidad en la boca y comenzó a lamer, succionando y arrancando suspiros de la boca de Vegeta, que seguía profundamente dormido…

No pasó mucho para que aquel miembro empezara a endurecerse de la gran excitación que estaba consiguiendo.

En cuestión de unos segundos más, Vegeta abrió los ojos sorprendiéndose por encontrar a su mujer en semejante situación.

Bulma sólo se dedicó a mirarlo sin soltar la delicia que sus labios encerraban.

Sin ningún tipo de palabra por parte de ninguno de los presentes, Vegeta alzó el trasero de Bulma poniéndolo cerca de su cara, haciendo entonces la posición conocida del "69"

Dándose sexo oral mutuamente, la pareja estaba experimentando un cierto grado de placer que provocaría el primer orgasmo de su incansable apetito sexual.

Su deseo acrecentaba por momentos, cada minuto que pasaba estaban más sedientos que el anterior por unirse, por sentirse, por tocarse sin ningún tipo de censura.

Sus cuerpos desnudos, sudados por el intenso ejercicio que realizaban, de alguna forma u otra los hacían ponerse más ardientes por experimentar más y más placer.

La siguiente posición que los alcanzaría a la cima sería guiada por Bulma, colocándose encima con sus manos en el pecho de su marido, mirándole a los ojos con lujuria en sus pupilas, pasando su lengua por sus labios de forma seductora, introduciría el erecto miembro en su vagina haciéndole a Vegeta soltar un gruñido por el inmenso placer que estaba sintiendo con esa mujer que lo hacia volverse loco de pasión.

Las manos del príncipe fueron las que guiaron al trasero de Bulma, ayudándole a subir y a bajar en esa excitante tarea.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que volvieran a cambiar de postura, experimentando varios orgasmos por parte de ambos

Podían sentir cómo sus fuerzas se iban desvaneciendo por minutos.

Su culminación clave llegó cuando Vegeta estalló dentro de su mujer, propinando un último y placentero orgasmo a la pareja.

Sus últimas energías fueron gastadas en caer sobre la mullida cama, quedándose profundamente dormidos de nuevo.

Eran las cinco de la tarde cuando Vegeta se despertó, estaba reprochándose así mismo el hecho de que no hubiera ido a entrenar a su hora como era tan habitual en él.

Incluso cuando tuvo aquel accidente en el que la cámara de gravedad estalló, él seguía entrenando todos los días, le parecía inusual que por una simple humana se hubiera quedado tanto tiempo en la cama y, aunque le molestara reconocerlo, esa terrícola había agotado sus fuerzas horas atrás.

Salió de la cama sigilosamente y bajó a la cocina para comer algo antes de irse a su cámara para hacer algo de ejercicio, mientras Bulma se quedaba profundamente dormida.

Su insaciable apetito solía sacar varias veces a Bulma de sus casillas por el simple hecho de que comía deprisa, con la boca abierta y como si la comida fuera robada, no cabía duda de que en su interior había un cierto aire animal.

Para ser el príncipe de su raza tendría que tener ciertos modales, sin embargo se comportaba como Kakarotto y sus descendientes.

Cuando estaba devorando los varios platos de comida como si de una competición se tratara, sintió el KI de Bulma moverse y sabía que ahora seguramente tocaría sus ya acostumbradas discusiones.

Cual fue su sorpresa al verla entrar por la puerta en semejante atuendo…

La semitransparencia de su corto camisón color marfil dejaba entrever sus rosados pezones, sus largas piernas tenían un toque tan sensual a la vista con aquel color que Vegeta dejó un momento de comer para tragar saliva.

Cuando la vio la última vez unos minutos antes en su cama, estaba completamente desnuda y para nada imaginaría que la vería tan provocativa y tan deseosa después de sus sesiones de sexo horas atrás.

"_Maldita sea, qué tendrá esta mujer que logra encenderme cuando a ella se le antoja._

_Tendría que estar agotada, y sin embargo está tan tranquila como yo, incluso diría que quiere más, si no, no me explico porque se me aparece aquí con semejante vestimenta." _

-Hola, Vegeta. – Sonrió de una forma lujuriosa, dando a entender lo que su cuerpo le estaba pidiendo.

Esperaba una respuesta por parte de Vegeta que sabía que no llegaría, nunca llegaba, y hoy no sería la excepción.

"_Dios mío, se ve tan sexy con esos pantaloncitos tan cortos marcándole todo, podría jurar que desde que estoy con Vegeta rozo la ninfomanía, me está haciendo adicta al sexo, adicta a él. No puedo evitar desearle, estoy algo cansada pero quiero más, necesito más cada vez que me toca me hace perder la compostura." _

Sus miradas se encontraron realizando un suspiro por parte de Bulma que fue interceptado por Vegeta.

Se posicionó detrás de él, dándole besos en el cuello, deslizando sus manos por su pecho, mientras el príncipe seguía comiendo.

Mordisqueándole y lamiéndole el oído, haciendo que Vegeta dejara su labor de alimentarse.

Se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a ella, posicionándola a cuatro patas, pegando su cadera al trasero de ella, abarcando con sus manos los pechos de aquella hermosa mujer, restregándole su miembro en mitad de sus glúteos haciendo movimientos de arriba abajo dejando escapar gemidos de cada una de las bocas que había en aquella acalorada habitación.

Bulma apoyaba sus manos en el poyete de la cocina moviendo más su cuerpo, echando su cabeza hacía atrás, cerrando sus ojos por la sensación que sentía ante esta experiencia nueva para ella.

Vegeta se estaba masturbando con sus cachetes y sentía perder el control de sí mismo, si seguía así iba a eyacularle a su mujer en esa zona y eso…eso le excitó más de lo que esperaba.

La joven no esperaba esa sorpresa y comenzó a sentir un líquido caliente resbalar con sus colorados cachetes, bastante marcados por los azotes que le estaba dando su marido, que al contrario de dolerle la estaban haciendo llegar al límite del deseo.

El príncipe le dio la vuelta y la subió encima del poyete, le abrió las piernas y acercó su boca a la barriga de Bulma lamiendo sensualmente cada centímetro de piel, bajando y dándole con la lengua cerca de su sexo pero sin llegar a rozarlo.

Ante esto la joven para sorpresa del saiyan, se encendió un cigarro de una cajetilla que tenía en uno de los muebles que pegaban a la ventana, y se puso a fumárselo, mirándola Vegeta con cara de pocos amigos.

Una de las manos de la científica se situó en la cabeza de su esposo en un intento defraudado de guiarle en su tarea, pues Vegeta se soltó, y se quedó en trance mirándola con cara de lujuria mientras su mujer se fumaba aquel cigarro que lo estaba poniendo de los nervios…y lo empezaba a excitar.

Cómo tiene esa mujer la cara dura de ponerse en esa pose vacilona mientras él se disponía a practicarle sexo oral.

Esa forma de echarle cara y vacilarle muchísimas veces conseguían pasar su estado de nerviosismo a excitación, y éste era el caso.

Subió su lengua por el pecho de su mujer rozándole los pezones ligeramente y acercando su mano a la entrepierna de su esposa, mirándola a los ojos de manera provocativa.

Cuando estaba a la altura de sus labios, se los lamió y se retiró dejándole con la palabra en la boca, y le quitó el cigarro.

Antes de que alguna queja saliera de su boca, fue callada por un beso posesivo de Vegeta.

Le agarró las muñecas inmovilizándola y volvió a descender por su pecho y su barriga con su lengua hasta llegar a su sexo, que se encontraba completamente lubricado.

Llevó las manos de su mujer hasta su cabeza y se dispuso a darle sexo oral como antes había intentado.

Bulma sentía desfallecer del placer, sus gemidos eran tan fuertes que Vegeta sentía crecer su excitación cada vez mas en su ropa interior.

Hacia círculos con su lengua dándole pequeñas mordidas sin lastimarla, solo excitándola, y le introducía dos dedos para masturbarla con su mano, Bulma iba a volverse loca y sólo rezaba en mitad de la poca cordura que le quedaba, que a su marido no le diera por hacerle una de sus famosas y excitantes torturas.

Vegeta hizo que el orgasmo de Bulma se presentara en unos minutos, y sin darle tiempo a recuperarse se posicionó en medio de sus piernas y puso las piernas de su mujer en sus hombros y la penetró en esta postura.

Ambos no podían evitar sentir oleadas de placer por todo su cuerpo.

-Ahhh siiii sigue Vegeta…

-ahhh…

Sólo suspiros y gemidos acompañaban esas convulsiones que sus cuerpos sufrían.

Como siempre, su dosis de sexo nunca terminaba en una postura, fueron experimentando cada una de las partes de la cocina con distintas posturas que les hacían llegar al límite.

Sus energías estaban completamente agotadas, Bulma se desmayó y Vegeta la cogió en brazos y la subió a la habitación, donde la metió en la cama desnuda y la arropó con una sábana fina mientras que él se iba a darse una ducha con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban el día de hoy.

Antes de cruzar la puerta que le llevaba al baño de la habitación matrimonial, se quedó observándola unos minutos.

Podía ver cómo yacía en su cama completamente dormida, extasiada por el agotamiento, con el cansancio en esa cara tan celestial que a veces parecía salida de una película de terror con sus continuos genios, y la miraba dormir tan tranquila…

Vegeta se metió en la ducha, sin poder evitar repetirse en su mente una y otra vez, que su "amor" era… una pasión incontrolable.

**FIN**


End file.
